<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trouble knocks on every door by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948378">trouble knocks on every door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater &amp; Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, This is just funny, alice is vengeful, shes not don’t worry ❤️, the beginning makes it sound like she’s poisoning him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred messed up and Alice wants revenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trouble knocks on every door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alice made her way over to alfred, carrying a plate of eggs and sausage and a glass of water as well as a cup of milk. she was surprising her boy with breakfast in bed, but it wasn’t going to be as pleasant for him as it may seem. she wanted revenge and she wanted it bad. maybe planning alfred as he was just waking up wasn’t the nicest plan, but alice had no mercy left. he should’ve thought about the lasting effects of saying something as cruel and unforgivable as he had said to her last night. </p><p>she poked her head in the door, smirking to herself as she saw alfred curled up in bed with about 4 blankets on top of him. she slowly walked in, being careful to not make any noise. alice set the items in her hand on the nightstand and sat down next to her boy, gently shaking him. </p><p>“alfie, hey. wake up, pretty boy,” alice whispered into his ear, making sure to not scare him. luckily, alfred was easy to wake up and he just spread a smile across his face and opened his arms to hug her.</p><p>“darlinggg,” he mumbled, turning to the nightstand. he originally was planning on grabbing his glasses, but he paused when he saw what was on the table. “you made breakfast? allie, that’s so sweet! thank you!”</p><p>“it’s no problem, my white rabbit. now, eat up. you need your morning fuel.” alice kissed his forehead, took the glass of milk, and went to sit on the dresser across from the bed. she watched closely as the fluffy haired boy pulled the tray into his lap and started to eat. he went for the toast first, but once he started to poke at the eggs, alice could barely hold in her mischievous grin; it was one that even rivaled tabatha’s. she watched him take the first bite of eggs and-</p><p>“alice!!! what the hell? oh my god, what did you do?” alfred shot up, frantically reaching for the glass of water. he took a long sip, hoping that it would help. <br/>it didn’t. fuck, why wasn’t the burning going away? </p><p>alfred locked eyes with alice, staring at her cup. “give me the milk, jesus fuck!” he started to walk towards her, but alice seemed to have different plans. she stood on the dresser, holding the glass above her head. </p><p>“oh yeah? reach for it then! c’mon, let’s see who’s really the short one here!” she cackled as alfred pathetically tried to jump up and down to reach the milk, getting nowhere close to it. this continued for a few minutes before alice slowly tipped over the glass, letting the contents fall on alfred’s head. she set the empty glass down as she hopped down from the dresser. “this, alfred hallam, is what you get for calling me short.”</p><p>“wha-“ alfred looked up at alice, his eyes wide. “when did i even call you short?” his hair was soaked to his forehead and crossed his arms. </p><p>“last night! at dinner, while i was trying to get the mugs!” </p><p>“oh! but you call me short all the time! how is this fair?” alfred pouted, but quickly got an idea. he slowly walked over to alice, wrapping his arms around her. “aliicceee?”</p><p>“ye-“ before alice could finish her sentence, alfred had her pinned against the wall and was tickling her, leaving no room for mercy. she let out a mixture of giggles and playful screams. “alfieee, nooo!!! i’ll give you kisses if you stop!!”</p><p>alfred paused for a second, perking up like a bunny popping out of a hat. “really?” </p><p>“mhm!”</p><p>they both leaned in for the kiss, but accidentally bumped noses. they giggled simultaneously and went back in for it. once they pulled away, alice wrapped her arm alfred, kissing his cheek. “alright, bunny. let’s go get you a shower and i’ll make you some fresh eggs.”</p><p>“no spicy stuff this time?”</p><p>“no spicy stuff this time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>